


Sander Sides AU Headcanons

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan, Ever After High, My Sister the Vampire Series - Sienna Mercer, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AUs of all the sides in books i like or shows, Alternate Universe, Just the sides in different books i like, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Basically just a bunch or random AUs of the Sides in different books or shows I like. I migbt make some one shots for these.





	1. Ever After High AU Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> These are in my Tumblr blog @virgil-is-a-cutie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a headcanon of the sides as some characters from Ever After High

**Virgil**

  * Virgil Queen
  * Son of the Evil Queen and the Good King
  * Has purple eyes
  * Purple wavy hair
  * Pale skin with a bit of heavy make up on the eyes
  * Of course, doesn’t really want to follow his destiny
  * Ironically allergic to apples
  * Loves having feathers on his hair
  * Pretty much can’t stand Apple’s constant whining of her wanting her destiny
  * Very close to Remus and Deceit
  * Also close to Logan
  * Loves his parents, but wishes he wasn’t the kid of the The Evil Queen sometimes
  * Younger than Apple by almost a year
  * Isn’t afraid of wearing heels, especially boots with big heels
  * Has a baby dragon as a pet



**Roman**

  * Roman Charming
  * Son of…The Charmings…there’s too many tbh
  * Blonde hair with blue eyes
  * Has made a point to Apple he’s gay and that she needs a new prince for her story
  * Annoyed when ignored by her
  * Knows he doesn’t want to follow Snow White’s story
  * Is a bit more of Rebel than a Royal
  * Is very close to other students
  * Loves having his sword close to him



**Logan**

  * Logan Charming
  * Roman’s younger brother by a year so the same age as Virgil
  * Brown hair and brown eyes
  * Since there are many Charmings for different stories he has no clue which story he’s in
  * He has a crush on Virgil
  * Part of the Computer Club but despises how Goldie tries to make gossip
  * Very kind to anyone Virgil is friends with
  * An awkward mess around Virgil



**Deceit**

  * Darkon Wood
  * The son of Pinocchio
  * Made of wood
  * Cursed by the Blue Fairy to not be able to lie
  * Wants to lie
  * Wavy yellow hair with a bit of black
  * A few leaves on his left side of his face that are as if a birthmark
  * A friend of Virgil
  * Hates telling the truth when he doesn’t want to
  * Doesn’t like it when people judge him for telling the truth



**Remy (it makes sense)**

  * Remy Beauty
  * Son of Sleeping Beauty
  * Wears crown sunglasses everywhere
  * Drinks coffee to stay awake and put off from sleeping
  * Secretly scared of his destiny
  * Secretly hates how Apple ignores Virgil and Roman
  * Outright judges Apple in front of her
  * Has a bucket list full of things he wants to do before his story takes place
  * Will fake sleep to get out hanging out with certain people
  * Loves to party but he knows when it’s appropriate to do so



**Patton**

  * Patton Ella
  * Son of Cinderella
  * Hates how his curse causes his cute outfits to be turned to rags if he’s late to class
  * Kinda gingery hair and green eyes and freckles
  * Wears glasses
  * Has a crush on Roman
  * Same age as Virgil
  * Would rather stay single
  * Kinda more friends with Virgil
  * Scared of his destiny
  * May or may not rather be a baker
  * Loves to wear heels



**Remus**

  * Remus Hatter
  * Son of The Mad Hatter
  * Friends with Darkon and Virgil
  * Wants to follow his destiny but is a rebel as well
  * Misses Wonderland
  * Will make suggestive comments to princes’
  * Loves his hat
  * Loves tea
  * Has a mouse for a pet



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a few one shots for this.


	2. Cirque Du Freak AU Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a vampire au and I only know the vamps of Cirque Du Freak and two other vamp related books that you'll eventually see.

But here are some facts of the vamps from the book:

  1. Full vamps age 1 year every 10 years while half vamps age 1 year every 5 years
  2. Their nails and hair are very strong
  3. Garlic thing is a myth
  4. So is the silver and stake to the heart thing
  5. Their way of running is called flitting and can survive for a while in the sun
  6. They only need like…a pint or half of that of blood to survive for a while from human blood
  7. Have a certain chemical they can breath out to make people pass out
  8. Can drink animal blood
  9. Their spit can heal wounds but they still have scars
  10. Vampaneze are the evil version of them, their skin is purple and stuff
  11. They don’t marry really, just mate for a decade really
  12. More male vamps than female



**Logan**

  * Logan was turned in 1819 when he was 18
  * He was turned by a professor of his who was turned 5 years ago
  * The reason for why he was turned was because he became suspicious of his professor’s behavior and his professor made him promise that to keep his secret he had to be turned which he agrees
  * Was turned to a full vamp
  * Thankfully he already knew how to read because the majority of the vamps he’s met don’t know how to read or write
  * Met Evanna, Lady of the Wilds, and became fascinated on how she was magical and how she can change her appearance among other things
  * Was very professional with her and was very shocked to realize that she and her twin brother were born just so that vampires and vampaneze can get children from them
  * Basically was 218 years old, looking 38 really, when meeting Patton and the others
  * Prefers to go to morgues to get fresh blood from a buddy
  * Wears a blue cape on top of a blue suit and tie
  * His hair is slicked back with gel
  * Only wears glasses to be taken seriously
  * Has been to Vampire Mountain
  * Was very glad he didn’t need to do the trials



**Roman**

  * Roman was turned in 1919 when he was 19
  * Making him 29 (in looks), when really he’s 119 years old when he meets the others
  * He was an apprentice for a vampire who was an actor before being turned
  * He loves acting and does a few acting jobs but leaves before pictures are taken since vampires can’t come out in pics or films
  * So he does public theater
  * He can read and write but not that well
  * Became part of the Cirque Du Freak by being one of the crew members since he had no clue what to perform other than act
  * Mr. Tall was fine with him working lights
  * Wears a suit and crown for fun but will wear a white muscle shirt and jeans during a show
  * Only has a scar on his thigh from falling off a tree his hair is a shade of red from so much paint falling one it and not washing it off a lot
  * May have had a drunk one night stand with Mr. Tall he isn’t sure because he was too drunk to remember but he lies about the scar in his thigh being from something else
  * Avoids Mr. Tall sometimes but really nothing happened
  * Meets Virgil when he comes to see a show and again when he comes back a vampire and is drawn to him



**Patton**

  * He was turned in 1970
  * He was 27 and had been turned by a vampire he had fallen in love with
  * The vampire, a male, decided to turn Patton because he felt like he was his mate and both mated when they went to Vampire Mountain
  * A decade later that same vampire died because of a hunter
  * Making him 31 years old, 76 in human years, when meeting the others
  * His hair past his shoulders and somewhat wavy since he doesn’t have the necessary helpful tools to cut his hair and nails
  * Makes friends with animals as best he can before drinking them
  * Met Evanna and becames friends with her
  * If he meets any half vamps that are pre-teens who were abandoned by their creator he becomes their father before sadly taking them to Vampire Mountain
  * He can’t bear watching the trials if they need to go through them
  * Meets Logan there when all vamps have to go to Vampire Mountain and quickly somewhat falls for the older vampire



**Virgil**

  * Was barely turned at 21 in 1999
  * Making him the youngest out of the bunch
  * He’s 23 years old, 41 in human years
  * He was turned because he walked in on Deceit talking with Mr. Crepsley the night the two went to see the Cirque
  * Although, it was another vamp who told the orange haired vamp to turn him and Deceit
  * But he was the only one turned since Deceit left
  * Almost died since he didn’t want to lose the feeling he was human
  * Sadly he lost a human friend to whom he drank his blood but at least part of his soul is in him
  * Actually somewhat gets along with Mr. Crepsley and loves Madame Octa the venomous spider he performs with sometimes
  * Mostly wears hoodies and jeans
  * Hair is permanently purple since he dyed it before he was turned
  * Is a clumsy boy and somehow ends up breaking a nail when trying to be helpful but then again Roman is always near him



**Deceit**

  * Was turned half vampaneze but was eventually turned to a full vampire
  * Same age as Virgil by a few months
  * Has a scar on he left side of his face because he fell on a fire when he was running away from some random vampaneze
  * Stays away from Mr. Tiny in the Cirque
  * Is very close to Evra Von, the Snake Boy, and his snake
  * Met the rest at Vampire Mountain




	3. My Sister the Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically an au where they’re human, although in this au and the book, the humans live among vampires but they don’t know since it’s a secret. A pair of twins are separated a few months after their birth because one is a vampire and the other is a human. The human twin is put up for adoption while the vampire one is lied to about being adopted by their father. Like in the book! Also I'm making this a little gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this series but I legit need to finish reading it.

A few things from book about the whole thing:

  1. The humans are called bunnies
  2. Any restaurant has in the menu secret code dishes for vamps
  3. They heal super fast and are left no scars
  4. Are of course allergic to garlic
  5. Fine in the sun
  6. They all goth, all vamps, even adult vamps
  7. Physically impossible for vampire and human to have a child
  8. Can run fast without breaking a sweat



That’s it….I think

**Patton**

  * Patton Abbott
  * Wavy dark brown hair
  * Has freckles
  * Has green emerald eyes and wears glasses
  * Was adopted when he was 11 months old
  * Has an engagement ring from his biological parents that he wears since the one who put him up for adoption wrote it down that he was to be given it when he wad 10 years old
  * Vegan
  * Is a male cheerleader
  * Loves to act
  * Loves colorful things
  * Loves pink and all pastel colors
  * 13 when meeting Virgil
  * Has a natural dark skin
  * Oddly enough is allergic to garlic
  * The human twin
  * Will wear skirts if he wants to
  * Loves his adopted parents
  * Wears nail polish
  * Is 4'10 tall
  * Very flexible
  * New to school btw



**Virgil**

  * Virgil Vega
  * Goth/emo boy
  * Wavy brown hair as well
  * Freckles that he hates but can’t hide since his father gushes tp him how adorable they are despite how un vampire like they are
  * Violet purple eyes but wears contacts that make his eyes seem emerald green
  * Was told he was adopted when he was 11 months old
  * Naturally pale as heck unlike the other vampires who use spray on to be pale
  * Wears a necklace that has the engagement ring of his biological parents
  * Has a glare that scares off humans and other people
  * Wears a choker with the necklace as well
  * Loves his father unconditionally
  * Not allergic to garlic surprisingly
  * The vampire twin
  * Will wear a skirt when he wants as well
  * Wears mostly black or purple
  * Wears heavy boots that if Patton wore them he’d be dragging them
  * Wears black nail polish
  * Has a huge crush on Logan
  * Is 4'10 tall but with his boots they make him look almost 5'1 tall
  * Part of the newspaper club
  * Very flexible like any other vampire
  * Wears a lot of eyeliner and dark make up



**Logan**

  * Logan Daniels
  * Has naturally black curly hair that he tries to slick back with gel but is unsuccessful
  * A vampire
  * His eyes are either gold or red, wears contacts for them
  * Is a goth
  * Naturally pale
  * Eventually Virgil’s boyfriend
  * Has a little sister
  * Very protective and worried for Virgil but will be silly with him
  * Gets very stuttery around Virgil
  * 5'10 tall
  * Part of the newspaper club to edit the articles since SOMEONE HAS TO VIRGIL



**Deceit**

  * Declan Vega
  * Very much internally hates himself for lying to Virgil
  * Has a large birthmark on his face on the left side
  * Wavy black hair
  * 200 years old in human years but looks 36 years old
  * Is a vampire home decorator
  * Has eyes are a bit pink or light purple
  * Doesn’t like how people talk about him and Virgil
  * Worries about Virgil
  * Worries how Patton is doing after all these years
  * 5'12 or 6’



**Roman**

  * Roman Hewitt
  * Virgil’s besf friend since they were 4
  * Vampire
  * Has curly black hair and not naturally pale so uses make up which he’s ok with really
  * Has red eyes but wears contacts for them to look brown
  * First to know that Virgil and Patton were twins
  * Part of the newspaper club as well while also a part of the theatre club but does stage stuff
  * 5'6 tall



**Remus**

  * Remus Stephens
  * Blonde wavy hair
  * Believes in aliens
  * Makes jokes that make them panic if he breaks the Law of the Night
  * Just really odd guy
  * Loves sci-fi stuff
  * Tries to be creepy to Patton but a glare from Virgil makes him leave him alone
  * Tries to eat garlic even if he’s allergic
  * Annoys Virgil a lot of times
  * 5'3 tall




	4. Twilight AU Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Twilight but with Sander Sides and very gay but really different because Smeyer's book is filled with too many problems. Also Carine is 38 while Esme is 40 years old because the age things was stupid.

  * Virgil is actually the youngest that was turned by Carine and Esme
  * He was turned many years after Roman was turned
  * His hair is purple because when he was human he had dyed it for fun
  * Turns out he's the great nephew of Edyth because of her father being unfaithful and she ended up with a few siblings and in the long run Virgil was born
  * He was actually turned 2 years after the family came to Forks and is now forever 18
  * Remy (being alice or jasper cuz...I don't like them), is the second fashionist of the family while also the husband of Archie (male!Alice but tbh I got somewhat ok vibes from him)
  * Roman (he takes Emmet's place because idc) is the husband of Royal (male!rose) and both are dramatic as they can be
  * Patton is Bella's half brother that Renee had when Bella was a year old
  * He's the son of one of her ex boyfriend's
  * Bella and him get along well
  * He takes after Renee in just her curly hair and bubbly personality
  * Of course, both grew up more of the parental role because of how they grew up
  * But, Patton of course takes being the dad friend of the group seriously
  * He makes Bella groan at his jokes and cheers her up
  * He has freckles and wears harry potter like glasses that he loves and has been bullied about a little
  * He skipped a grade and went to the same grade as Bella
  * He goes with Bella to visit Charlie even if he isn't his dad
  * Charlie sees him as his son not caring who his father may be
  * He makes Bella a little more confident by a little
  * He goes with Bells to Forks once Renee marries Phil
  * He and Bells share the room but really they both don't mind



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make a chapter describing this better.


End file.
